1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an audio data processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an audio data processing apparatus and method to reduce wind noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording/reproducing apparatuses having microphones, such as camcorders, are usually used indoors, and sounds recorded outdoors are badly affected by wind. Microphones respond abnormally to wind. When sounds recorded while wind is present are reproduced, a sound of the wind included therein sounds like an explosion. A conventional apparatus for reducing wind noise based on the fact that most wind noise exists in a low-frequency band is illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates the conventional apparatus for reducing the wind noise. An audio signal input to the apparatus through a left channel of the apparatus has two paths. A first path exists when a switch 120 is ON, and a second path exists when the switch 120 is OFF.
When the switch 120 is ON, the audio signal input to the apparatus passes through a high pass filter (HPF) 110, and a signal in a high-frequency band is output as an output signal. When the switch 120 is OFF, the audio signal input to the apparatus is output as the output signal. In FIG. 1, only the left channel of the apparatus is illustrated. However, the same configuration applies to a right channel of the apparatus.
When the wind is not present, a user may turn the switch 120 OFF to allow the input audio signal to be output unchanged. When the wind is present, the user may turn the switch 120 ON to reduce signals in the low-frequency band from the input audio signal. As a result, the input audio signal is less affected by the wind noise.
However, the biggest drawback of this method is that, when the switch 120 is ON, only high-frequency band signals are detected and reproduced from all input signals even when the wind is not present. Although the wind noise exists in the low-frequency band, if this method is used when the wind is not present, human voices or other low-frequency sounds that may be important can be reduced. Thus, an audio signal, which is not noise, may sound unpleasant.